Trusted Paws: The Lost Chapters
by Echo Project
Summary: Based off of the story Trusted Paws by AlphaWolf521. Sometimes everyone just has to get away from all the drama in they're lives. M/M relationship, don't like don't read.


The Lost Chapters

It was early in the morning, through days of fighting, peace had almost been restored to many wolves of Jasper, one couple was enjoying the quietness and the serenity. Both Echo and Flame were in each others warm embrace before Echo started to stir from his sleep. Echo wanted to get a little bit of training in before anything important happened because... ANYTHING can happen around the jewels.

Slipping through Flame's grasp without waking him up managed to be a simple task, he decided to write something into the dirt just in case Flame or anyone else needed him. Echo took one last glance at Flame's quiet state before he trotted of to the lake.

"Hopefully no one's around" He said to himself nearly semi aware of his destination. Being in a new surrounding was weird for himself being not too familiar with the landscape. However after a couple minutes of walking he reached the edge of the lake.

"Flame's such a baby around water" He chuckled to himself, "But that is why I love him so much" Echo looked at the almost clear surface of the water and thought to himself about the trick he wanted to attempt. "Come on just do it for a couple minutes then get back to the den, simple enough" He told himself.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes he took one step forward towards the water. Echo knew that no normal wolf could pull off something that he was gonna do. He took another step forward not into the water but actually on top of it. Before he knew it he had started walking paw by paw out on top of the water. Echo's breathing was calm and he was trying to take in everything he was doing.

He was 30 feet away from the beach before he decided to stop moving forward. It took a couple seconds for him to register the actual feat he was accomplishing before he went back into concentrating. He remembered an old idea from his elders from the old pack "A sharp mind can kill faster than a blade"

As cool as walking on water felt to Echo he wanted to take things a step further, he knew most of his family could still do it but it wasn't anything that he's attempted. "Okay, okay you can do this just breath." Doing so he felt more relaxed but he began wondering what would happen if his lover saw him. "It's not anything special, especially compared to what he can do. It would be like doing a pawstand compared to doing fifty back flips while blindfolded."

"Wait a minute, what about doing that" Echo pondered the thought before he was dead set on the idea. "Okay simple enough right?" He looked down at the depth of the water. "Oh boy"

He took another deep breath trying to mentally prepare himself. He thought to himself "Better hurry up before Flame wakes up"

He wiggled his rear before he pushed his hind paws up to get his lower half into the air. Using his tail he balanced himself out, looking directly down into the water while his gold bracelet jingled with every action he made. He was extremely impressed at his actions, trying not to get soaked though and maintain his balance.

"And now for my next trick" he thought before he started giggling to himself. While adjusting his tail he started moving his left paw slowly towards his body only balancing on his right paw. "Damn, this... this is sooooo much better than any what any of the jewels can do. I'd like to see the look on their faces if they saw me right now." He felt himself start to sway a bit backward so he corrected his stance with his tail all because of his temporary loss of focus. "Okay, maybe I should gloat when I'm on land."

Back at the den Flame had slowly started stirring from his sleep. He woke up when he noticed that his love hadn't been sleeping right under him where he always slept. "Huh that's odd, Echo never wakes up this early, not even to get breakfast." Getting up he walked towards the entrance of the den before he saw a note carved into the dirt.

"Went to Lake Jasper, please approach with caution" -Love Echo

"Aww how sweet of him, but I wonder what he would be doing there?" Deciding it would be better to see him he walked to the lake at a brisk pace.

From a distance the only thing Flame saw was a small speck on the surface of the water. "Weird, probably a tree branch or a downed tree" Once he got close enough he saw something even more surprising, Echo managing to completely balance himself on one paw over water. Before he was spotted Flame moved behind a thick bush. Flame knew that Echo was acrobatic but this... this took things to a whole new level.

Flame heard Echo muttering something so he decided to listen closely. "...This is sooooo much much better than what any jewel can do..." Flame got a bit agitated by the statement and when he looked up again he saw Echo trying to maintain his balance.

An idea popped up in flame's head causing him to quietly chuckle to himself. "That would be mean of me, but it seems like something really fun especially because he didn't tell me he was leaving." He thought to himself before he popped right back up again.

Using the power of his jewel he lit a small flame on the tip of Echo's tail but not trying to burn off any of his fur, because he'd regret harming Echo.

It took Echo a couple of seconds for Echo to notice anything because of his focus, but when he looked up he got a shock of a lifetime. "Shhhh-" Echo completely lost his focus and went straight into the water creating ripples around where he went in. Echo popped back up onto the surface of the water to slowly swim back to the shore of the lake.

Flame was on his back completely dying of laughter from the stunt he pulled, he saw Echo approaching him completely drenched from the lake. Echo on the other hand was absolutely ticked off.

"I hope you know that I absolutely hate you right now" Echo rolled his eyes at his lover who was still on the ground.

Flame was the least bit unaffected by what he had just said "I love you too babe" Flame said before he winked at Echo. "I mean now we're even for you leaving me a couple minutes ago."

"I was just gonna be gone for ten minutes not a year jeez" Echo was trying to shake off all the water on his body. "Plus if I brought you along you just would've done it sooner"

Shaking his head Flame just kissed Echo on the cheek and nuzzling his side, Echo becoming a little less mad. Echo just rolled his eyes and moved himself in the other direction.

Noticing this Flame decided to surprisingly pounce his lover causing them to be both face to face Echo blushing a shade of red. "So what exactly were you doing out on the lake babe, and what did you mean by better than the jewels?"

"Just practicing balance is all matched with some elemental training" before he answered the second question he started blushing even more "It's nothing to be taken seriously hun, just a joke... Wait a minute, is that why you did that?"

"Uhhhh maybe..." Echo took a deep sigh at Flame's answer.

"You know what, maybe we should act like this never happened" Flame nodded his head. Echo got an idea and before Flame could react Echo shifted his weight to pin Flame onto the ground.

"Really love?" Flame said jokingly. Echo wagged his tail before planting his lips on Flame's causing him to wag his tail as well. Flame had a smirk on his face before he pinned his lover onto the ground below him causing Echo to giggle. "God, that's cute" Flame licked Echo's muzzle making Echo wrap his paws around Flame. "Do you wanna go see what the others are up to babe?"

"Nah, not really I'd prefer to stay here with you plus why should we waste this beautiful view"

Flame let Echo out from underneath him, allowing Echo to nuzzle him and lie down on him. Both of them completely content with the world around them.

 **So after having the world's longest hiatus ever I decided to start writing something for my friend Alphawolf. If you guys haven't checked out that story you should most definitely give it a read. So anyways Review, favorite, and follow if you want to see more of this kind of stuff and I will catch you all later.**


End file.
